


At First Meet

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Zoro, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Pure Smut, Sanji is a scoundrel, Smut, Takes place when Sanji is introduced on the Baratie, Uke Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: Sanji had chosen to stay at the Baratie. He had reasons and obligations. But that didn't mean he was satisfied. Everything was stale and still until someone new and free walked in through the door. And it was so invigorating he just couldn't help himself.Sanji/Zoro





	At First Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastofromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/gifts), [RyuichiSakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/gifts), [Haru D Nae (Anaelita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/gifts), [chilymango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilymango/gifts), [Midnight_Hunter16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Hunter16/gifts), [Boom143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom143/gifts), [rhetoricmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhetoricmeadow/gifts), [lukesanxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesanxiety/gifts), [Notyourtypicalmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/gifts), [Hippobottomus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippobottomus/gifts), [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



> Hey, guys! A new smut-shot! I got inspired when watching the episodes where Sanji was introduced. lol I'm still quite rusty in the smut writing department in my opinion, but I'm trying not to stress myself too much about it. My reading concentration's been getting better too, so I'm going to start officially scouring for fics again. I got one to check out I know about. Anyone of you who know of any bottom/uke Zoro fics, let me know! They don't have to paired with Sanji, in my eyes, Zoro is everybody's bottom (yes I dare). lol 
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoys this smut-shot! Thank you so much to everyone whose been so supportive! Thank you!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> I put in dedications for those who have more recently been in contact with me, but this smut-shot is truly dedicated to all of you who have been with me through all the troubles I've had! Thank you all so much! It really means a lot, I really, truly mean that.

It was suffocating. Even though intense desire the likes of which threatened to burst him apart at the seams filled his body, he could not leave. He would not leave. How could he ever dare to dream? How could he ever even think about it? Most every day the thought threatened to force its way into the forefront of his mind, bringing with it a swirl of chaotic, lonely, and frustrated feelings, but Sanji always forced his mind to reroute from it. Though whatever semblance of control he maintained over his mind during waking hours was completely absent at night as he dreamed unfettered about the vast blue sea. So wondrous and magical was the feeling it instilled in his heart as he danced upon its undulating surface. 

He had to be careful though, if he ever looked down as he glided over its beauteous surface, the image reflected back was far too honest. Emaciated, hollow, hungry eyes; lips thin and cracked as starved hands reached toward the surface. And below his image, behind him, he could see the Baratie as he reached for escape. It wasn’t that he hated the Baratie, or that he could be called entirely unhappy, he was doing what he loved. But he was miserable, felt isolated and frustrated to not be where he wanted, satiating his ravenous hunger for the elusive wisps of his dreams. How they escaped his fingers, teasing and dancing in a cruel and taunting way. The chains of the Baratie and his commitments would always start to pull at him when he stared down at his reflection, and no matter how he struggled, he always woke up where he most feared-the Baratie. His bedroom, the same room he’d had since the restaurant had been constructed. 

“You think you can do that to me!” The barbarous, booming shout drew Sanji from the table he had been attending, glaring heatedly when he spotted the new chore boy, slacking off again as he choked and floundered as a glass of water was being shoved into his gaping mouth. The man that had hold of him, forcing the young pirate to drink the water, though for the life of him Sanji couldn’t understand why the hell there was such a fuss over a simple glass of water, caught his eyes for a lingering moment. He was quite burly, bulging with rippling muscle, a rather unsightly body shape to be sure. At least, normally. But there was something oddly slender in the way his broad chest tapered down to narrow hips, and then Sanji realized the places where the man was so large were primarily his arms and chest area. Ah, the swords propped against the table explained everything. 

Though at that very moment the table toppled over as the members of the table grabbed their plates of food at the very last moment to save them. Quite skillful actually. The green-haired man’s skin was quite tanned, no doubt from countless adventures on the sea. And it pierced into Sanji’s heart the realization that the man was free. He could go or do whatever he wanted. He was even a pirate, the ultimate symbol of freedom... and depravity. The blonde’s heart picked up pace in his chest as he slid his hands into the pocket of his slacks, his mind completely distracted from the woman he had been sweet-talking. Why was his heart beating to fast looking at this guy? The cook grit his teeth as he stared hard at the two idiots as the straw hat kid collapsed and spazzed out on the floor, wailing in dismay as the green-haired swordsman broke out into deep, brutish laughter while picking up his swords and sliding them against his hip. Sanji stopped just on the other side of the downed table and stared, eyes hard when the swordsman noticed him and turned a sobered and equally stern look back at him. Sanji’s heart raced even faster, so much so he almost couldn’t bear to sit still. It took effort to keep his hand from shaking as he lifted his right hand, grabbed a cigarette from the carton in his breast pocket, slipped it between his teeth, and lit it.

“Need somethin’?” the swordsman asked, his baritone voice a rough grunt. Why did it sound so damned refreshing, the way it fell into his ears? Like the ocean wind after a long day slaving over a hot stove inside. A sound caught in his chest, and the blonde realized with some upset that it had almost been groan like. What the fuck was wrong with him?! Sanji glared and the swordsman glared back.

“You are causing a ruckus, and you’ve destroyed restaurant property,” Sanji declared flatly, doing his best to control the tremble in his voice. A faint breeze carried the swordsman’s smell over to him and the blonde had to work to resist a shudder. It wasn’t like it smelled good exactly, he smelled of sweat and male musk, but there was something about it that was strikingly different. Different from all the other men he constantly spent his day with. And somehow... that made it exotic, enticing.

“So,” the swordsman grunted with indignation. The cook smirked, it seemed he was making quite the impression on the man. Sanji lifted his hand and pointed his index finger down at the table in front of him, eyes locked with the pirate's.

“You’ll have to work it off, so I’ll be adding it to the chore boy’s tab,” he informed, and Luffy let out a cry of dismay.

“No! You can’t do that! Oi! Zoro! You should work it off instead! I already got a lot!” The straw hat pirate captain snapped as he stood up, hands gripped into fists. A look of pure outrage sharped Zoro’s features.

“Me?! This is your fault for trying to make me eat your booger!” the swordsman hissed venomously. Luffy puffed out his cheeks and chest as he squared his shoulders.

“Do it! That way we can get out of here sooner! Listen to your captain!” Luffy snapped, and Zoro’s expression became one of mouthed shock before he glared heatedly at his captain and turned the same glare toward the blonde.

“Fine, what do I do?” the swordsman grunted as he crossed his arms under his chest, which somehow made him look... bosommier.... plump. Sanji froze, suddenly crushed by a tidal wave of shock when he recognized the attractiveness of the man’s chest. He had only just laid eyes on this guy, dammit! Sanji jerked his face away, teeth grit as he jerked his thumb to point toward the kitchen.

“Tell them Sanji sent you to do some work for a broken table, they’ll saddle you up,” the chef explained, and Zoro gave a curt nod as he turned, ignoring the stares of his nakama, but he gave a long stare at the blonde as he started to walk. A quizzical look came to the swordsman's brow as suspicion bloomed behind his onyx eyes. With a grunt, Zoro finally walked at normal speed toward where the blonde had pointed until he found a door reading ‘kitchen’.

“Weirdo,” he grunted as he stepped inside only to be shouted at in alarm before he grunted out his reason for being. 

Once the pirate was gone Sanji took in a deep drag from his cigarette before releasing a long stream of smoke. Everyone one of the straw hat pirates stared confusion and wonder on their faces as Sanji slid his hand to mirror the other in his pants pocket and walked off without a word. What the fuck was he thinking?! He was not being himself! There was a beautiful woman right there! And yet... yet... somehow the presence of that brutish bastard was making his blood rush. It wasn't like he was new to being into men, but usually, it either had alcohol involved, or the dude was really pretty.

Zoro glared at the floor he was mopping, feeling another stab of indignation into his chest every time he slid it forward. He didn’t deserve this bullshit. But, if it really was going to add to however long Luffy had to work there, then he’d rather just do it. In fact, if working at the Baratie alongside Luffy could hurry things up, he would make an offer. They couldn’t just sit on their asses and waste all their money on the restaurant, which would eventually happen when they ran out of food on the Going Merry. Resources were finite after all. Still, it irked him. That fucking cook, pinning this all on him was still pissing him off. He didn’t do anything wrong! Luffy was a gross moron he had to teach a lesson to! And it was Luffy who had knocked the damn table over! At the very least, even if he had to work it off, he wanted it recognized that it wasn’t him that had wronged, dammit! Why did the curly borrowed freak have to single him out for it?! Zoro’s eyes narrowed and he started to rub the floor faster and harder. He had acted weird, and he was damned sure that blonde had ogled his chest. Tch. 

“Fuckin’ pervert,” he grumbled.

“Whose a pervert?” The sound of the blonde’s voice made Zoro jump, shoulders jumping up for a second as he jerked his eyes to his left to see the chef walking toward him, a cigarette pressed to his mouth by one hand as the other relaxed in his pants pocket. The swordsman glared.

“You! And by the way, I want acknowledgment that I didn’t do anything wrong!” Zoro hissed as he stopped mopping, stood straight and leaned the mop's shaft against his frame. The blonde turned his head away, looking half bored as he appeared to inspect the calendar posted on the wall in the back storage room they occupied.

“Yeah?” he asked, and the swordsman felt his irritation flare.

“Yeah? Of course, ‘yeah’!” Zoro growled. The blonde looked at Zoro from out the corner of his eyes. Zoro forced himself to relax and took a deep breath before releasing it.

“Look, I don’t mind doing the work. Hell, I don’t even mind doing Luffy’s share if it means we can shorten how much time he’s supposed to work.-”

“A year,” Sanji deadpanned, and Zoro froze, eyes shooting open wide as saucers as his head jerked down, shoulders jerking up.

“You’re kidding?!” he gasped, bewildered. Sanji took a drag on his cigarette and released a trail of smoke.

“Yeah, he did a lot of damage and wounded our head chef. It’s a serious crime to do that shit here,” he explained in a bland tone and Zoro felt his irritation spike up again. What was with this attitude?!

“Well, shit! If I work twice as hard for his debt can we shorten it to three months?! I can do all the hard labor shit no one wants to!” the swordsman explained, tension in his voice as he took a step toward the blonde.

“Maybe.... Or maybe you could leave in a week,” Sanji offered, and Zoro froze.

“What?” he garbled softly. The chef oriented himself to fully face the pirate in front of him, though he kept his eyes from locking with the man’s as he appeared to inspect another area for a moment before allowing his eyes to rove around and settle on the larger man’s frame, on his face.

“What do I have to do? I’ll do anything,” Zoro offered, and the cook’s lips quirked up in one corner, which made something uncomfortable crawl up the swordsman's spine.

“You shouldn’t throw blanket statements like that out there so casually,” Sanji warned, and Zoro glared as he puffed his chest out and squared his shoulders in defiance.

“What? You think I don’t mean it? Well, I do!” he growled. Sanji eyed the man a long moment before finally walking up to him. Zoro tensed, feeling a tickle of unease at the base of his spine as the chef lifted his other hand from his pocket and touched his cheek.

“All right then. You can’t back out now that you’ve made your vow. It’s simple. Let me fuck you.” Zoro’s face drained entirely of color.

It was rather amazing, really. Sanji hadn’t honestly thought he had the balls to make such a request of such a brutish guy. Not that he thought he could get his ass beat, but he always had to be careful what fights he picked. He didn’t want to ruin his hands should things get bad, and the pirate in front of him was a guy who looked like he could be trouble. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone. Sanji watched, finding it rather fascinating the way the swordsman’s face went stark white, and in just a few seconds crimson red all the way to his ears. A tickle grew into a flutter in his chest and the blonde felt heat begin to bloom in his waking prick. Well, this was entirely new territory, but he’d be damned if he lied and said that he didn’t think that reaction was sexy as hell. Zoro stumbled back and the blonde let him make some distance between them. He was a shitty person, he knew that. He supposed he should have always known. His shitty father’s blood ran through his veins after all. 

“Y-you can’t be serious?!” Zoro gasped, eyes wide as those massive shoulders lifted up in tension. Sanji chuckled as he tilted his head back at an angle, his blonde bangs falling over his face. 

“I totally am. And you said anything, right? Or, are you going to take it back? You can if you want, I’m not some rapist or anything,” the blonde explained. Zoro stared a long moment, the red slowly fading from his face, though it simply appeared to have decided to concentrate on his cheeks. An awkward pout filled the swordsman’s features as he averted his eyes a moment, clearly debating, which was an honest surprise. Sanji seriously thought he’d take it back in some macho way, like a punch. 

“Why? And you better give me an honest answer, not some bullshit line you feed to just anyone you wanna fuck,” Zoro asked. Sanji released another puff of smoke and crossed his arms over his stomach. 

“Fair enough. I’m...” the blonde paused, attempting to scrabble together the proper words as he allowed his eyes to drift from Zoro once again. “...frustrated,” he stated and the swordsman gave an indignant grunt, which drew a short, small laugh through the cook’s nose before he continued. “And not in the way you think. I value this place, I value cooking more than anything, and I value the no good shitheads here. But, well, I’ve given certain things up to be here. Things that I long for. And it frustrates the hell out of me. Trapped in here, every damn day, surrounded by the same setting, the same men, the same smell of armpits. The only thing that changes are the customers. But it’s still... not enough. I’m hungry, and I’m frustrated that I can’t have what I want. I can almost taste it, and it’s just a huge, fucking, tease!” Sanji explained, his voice breaking into a frustrated hiss at the end. When he looked back at Zoro the sight that greeted him made his eyes blow open wide as red filled his cheeks and his heart fluttered. Zoro had pushed from the wall he had stumbled back into and leaned the mop against it a few feet away. He stood, calm and reserved. A look of understanding had filled those intense eyes, which induced a shiver down the cook’s spine as his heart flipped in his chest. Suddenly, the man looked different, like his entire disposition had changed after having had a change of opinion. A smirk curved the man’s lips as he eyed the chef and crossed his arms under his ample chest.

“You want me cuz I’m new and exciting? You shoulda just asked me if I was interested instead of putting up this ruse, moronic cook,” Zoro declared, and Sanji couldn’t help the chuckle that passed his lips even as he felt a ping of irritation from the name-calling. Zoro grabbed the hem of his white shirt and pulled it off over his head, exposing the intricate network of powerful muscles, and those rather impressive tits. Sanji smirked in return as he put his cigarette out on the floor and walked the few paces between them. He grabbed the top of Zoro's loose pants and with only a brief pause, popped the button loose, which drew a grunt from the swordsman as he dropped his shirt to the floor.

“You really surprised me though, can’t believe how hot my face got. Seriously, you read a lot of porn, don’t you?” Zoro asked, his voice an instinctively seductive, low rumble as he spoke, and the chef chuckled.

“So what?” Sanji said, and the swordsman gave a huff of a laugh. Sanji paused and his heart jumped up in his chest. He’d only had sex a couple of times with another guy, and it had been a while. A really long while. Hopefully, he didn’t fuck it up. A sound of confusion emitted from the swordsman in response to the chef’s lingering pause, but then the blonde ran his hand down to the growing bulge in the man’s pants and groaned as he felt his own cock swell with his in his pants. Well, it was good to know this guy was interested as well. Who knew that the guy he was so into was also into men. The blonde’s eyes dragged up the pirate’s body, following the pathways the impressively heaving muscles created until his eyes locked on the dark nipples that stood already rigid in the cool air of the storeroom. His mouth watered as he leaned down and a small gasped groan flowed from the larger of the two when his lips sealed over the surprisingly colorful piece of flesh and gave a suck, which made Zoro’s back arch forward with a soft moan while the cook massaged his palm against the swelling dick in the swordsman’s pants. 

A low moan oozed from the pirate’s mouth as a tremor worked through the powerful frame before him, his body appearing to have difficulty in deciding which he wanted to thrust forward, his hips or his chest. The blonde’s moan was muffled against the slobbery pectoral he suckled on, tongue flicking and rubbing against the pert nub as he grabbed and boldly massaged along the length of pirate's cock through his pants. Zoro shuddered, his back suddenly losing strength as he staggered back and the two hit the wall behind them with a grunt. Sanji pulled from the pirate’s left nipple, noticing how wet and red it had become thanks to his attentions before he looked up at the swordsman’s face while massaging the man’s dick with deft fingers. The cook’s smirk returned to his lips. Zoro’s face was flushed red as his chest heaved deep, his eyes were glassy with pleasure as arousal flushed his face. Even his lips, he apparently must have been biting at them due to how swollen and red they had become. He looked absolutely delectable. Sanji licked his lips as he lifted his left hand up and grabbed the swordsman’s squared jaw, earning a grunt as the larger man looked down at him before bending slightly due to his small height advantage. 

The blonde slid his hand around to the back of Zoro’s neck and their lips met, trembling, warm, and wet. Sanji wasted not a second as he pressed his tongue into an already open and waiting mouth. Their tongues met, slipping and groping one another in a slimy, combative struggle as the blonde angled his head and their lips fully sealed. An impatient thrust of the pirate's hips made the blonde realize his hand had stilled, so the chef resumed massaging the length of Zoro’s prick in his pants, drawing forth a muffled, shuddering groan into his mouth. A chuckle muffled from his own into the swordsman’s as he moved his hand, grabbed the zipper and pulled it down before slipping his hand into the hot confines. Sanji didn’t bother with any more teasing as he slipped his fingers into what he noted were probably boxers and grabbed the base of the swordsman’s hot, swollen cock. A moan grunted from the back of Zoro’s throat as his hips jerked before while a shudder worked up his spine. The cook smirked and pulled from the pirate’s lips before immediately going for the nipple he had neglected. A moan vibrated wetly from the back of Zoro’s mouth as his head fell back with a thunk against the wall while the blonde wrapped the entirety of his hand around his cock and pulled the pirate's dick out from his pants. 

“C-cook,” Zoro panted softly as his hands settled into the chef’s hair, fingers pressing against his scalp as he licked and nipped at the nipple in his mouth while he massaged his way up to the flushed head of the pirate’s cock. To his delight, Zoro was already wet and dripping, and with a squeeze, he drew forth a low, stuttering moan as the man thrust his hips forward, and though he knew the swordsman had tried to conceal it, he heard that soft whimper. Grinning against the tanned flesh in between his teeth the blonde rubbed his thumb over the wet slit, drawing forth a harsh jerk from Zoro’s hips as a guttural moan broke from the back of the man’s throat. He was so damn sensitive Sanji wondered when the last time he had sex was. Using Zoro’s pre-cum he worked the leaking fluid into the man’s hard prick, massaging it until it was wet and he could start to pump it with his fist. A low, open-mouthed moan slithered from the swordsman’s mouth as he sagged more against the wall. Dammit. He sounded so good, and Sanji knew he sure as hell must have looked hot as hell. The blonde slid his other hand down and palmed his own aching cock before deciding to work his belt open with one hand while he continued to assault Zoro’s chest while pumping his dick with his other. 

“Y-you have any lube?” Zoro garbled, the sound of his voice wet, which was affirmed when he audibly swallowed. “Since you planned this whole ruse,” he finished with a soft pant. Sanji pulled from the swollen red nub on the man’s chest and looked pointedly up at Zoro as he pulled his own cock free with his other hand. Zoro looked down and his face reddened further when he spied the cook’s swollen prick. 

“Shit, you’re bigger than I thought you’d be,” Zoro grunted and Sanji grinned luridly. 

“Just for the record, this wasn’t some big ol’ ruse. I made it up as I went. But, I do actually have lube, since I decided I was going to do this only _after_ I made you get here,” Sanji explained, and Zoro gave a breathy chuckle before pulling his lips closed to muffle a moan when the blonde gave his cock another squeeze. 

“Sh-shit! If you don’t want me to cum yet, stop that! It’s been a while, dammit!” Zoro hissed, and the chef chuckled.

“Also, just fyi, I made you take responsibility for the table to make sure you couldn’t leave right away,” Sanji explained as let go of Zoro’s cock and reached into the pocket of his slacks.

“Lube and condom, or what?” Sanji asked. “I’m clean and all,” he added.

“Just lube then. Feels better without that stupid shit,” Zoro grunted, and the chef grinned wide, which drew another grunt from the swordsman. “What?”

“Nothing~” the blonde lilted, and Zoro glowered a little. 

“All right then, it’s not like this is a drawn-out, romantic lovemaking session. So turn around, stick your ass out, and spread your legs,” Sanji ordered and a Zoro did as he was told even if a small snort of laughter escaped him. 

“I can’t decide if I like your or what, moronic love cook,” Zoro declared, and Sanji grinned perversely as he pulled Zoro’s pants and boxers down, allowing them to fall and pool around his feet before he decided to plant a firm slap to the butt cheek on his right. A yelp broke from the back of Zoro’s throat before he turned a hot glare over his shoulder.

“Bastard cook!” Zoro snapped, and the chef chuckled as he bent over and kissed the slight red mark that was forming.

“That was for calling me names, marimo,” Sanji informed, and the swordsman bristled slightly before jerking his face forward and letting his head fall forward, glaring at his feet. The glare, however, melted away when the blonde’s hands began to gently rub and massage his ass, sending an odd tingling sensation to his ass hole, his balls, and up the base of his spine. 

“What are you doing?” Zoro grunted. 

“Being nice, unlike a certain someone,” the blonde declared, and the swordsman released a grunt before a gasp unexpectedly caught in his throat. He could feel the blonde’s cock press up between the globes of his ass and rub against the sensitive flesh in between. 

“C-cook!” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to enter you without properly preparing you. You just... you have such a nice, firm ass, I really wanted to _feel_ it,” Sanji groaned, and a shudder of pleasure crawled up Zoro’s spine as his cock swelled and wet more at the head before dripping to the floor. Shit. The cook had a really sexy voice when he moaned like that. It sounded so damned genuine it was hard not to get excited by it. 

“Pervy cook,” Zoro groaned. It actually felt pretty good, feeling the cook's hot, firm cock rubbing against his ass hole. Fuck. 

“Oh, you’re enjoying it,” Sanji declared patently as he leaned forward, thrusting his cock slowly up between the globes of flesh as he spoke and pressed feather-light kisses all over Zoro’s back, drawing forth small twitching and spidering shudders across his back.

“J-just, dammit!” Zoro hissed in between breathy moans as he resisted the urge to reach down and stroke his throbbing cock. He needed it, he needed to be touched, to have that sweet spot stimulated. He wanted something in him. Dammit, if the cook was any good, with that big dick of his it was going to probably be the most amazing sex he’d ever had. And it made all the damn foreplay frustrating as hell. 

“Just fuck me already!” Zoro grunted, and Sanji groaned as he pulled his cock back before pushing it forward again, drawing forth a miserable moan of pleasure from the swordsman bent under him. 

“So impatient, aren’t we?” Sanji said with a breath of lust as he finally produced the lube. Zoro heard the cap pop open and shifted his footing, pulling one leg free so that he could better adjust himself, though it took a second to get his boot out. Once free he positioned his hips a bit to be more accessible to the blonde and waited. A hum of approval could be heard from above him and he chuckled softly under his breath as he crossed his arms against the wall and rest his forehead against them. The feeling of somewhat chilly lube touching his sphincter made him shiver slightly and Zoro couldn’t help the momentary tensing of his muscles before he could get them to relax, taking note that the chef's fingers had waited without a word like he had expected it him to clench up. Which made it particularly likely that the cook was used to fucking guys. At the very least, had some experience. Well good, it was a pain when a nooby tried to fuck him, they rarely knew what the hell they were doing, and twice he’d bled due to their inability to be patient upon first entry. Hopefully, the cook would be more measured. 

A single lubricated finger slid into his hole, careful and exploratory as it rubbed against his flesh while pushing in, inducing small shudders of pleasure that made his cock throb. Just a little more, and the cook’s finger would rub against it, and when he did it shot a sharp bolt of pleasure through Zoro’s body and tore a sharp gasp from his throat as his back arched. A low, cocky chuckle passed the blonde’s lips as he rubbed up against that spot again, teasing as he alternated between soft and firm. Zoro shuddered, his cock leaking heavily as he thrust his ass back against the chef. 

“Don’t fuck around with me!” Zoro hissed, which would have been intimidating if he hadn’t been obviously fighting with himself to not moan or squirm whenever Sanji fingered his prostate. The blonde chuckled as his first finger pulled back only to be accompanied by a two-fold increase in the pressure spreading the swordsman’s ass hole open and Zoro groaned. It was so strange; it was such a trying mix of discomfort and pleasure to be spread open wider than what was natural, but it wasn’t enough. It never was. When Zoro got to this point, he was told his personality became particularly greedy and demanding, but he really didn’t give a shit. 

“Cook!” Zoro grunted and the blonde resisted a groan as he massaged his throbbing dick with his other hand while he balanced himself on his spread legs and started to stretch the swordsman with his two fingers, all the while pushing in deep. It was so tight and warm it was maddening, and it only made his cock ache in a pure urgent need. 

“Zoro,” Sanji groaned low as he shoved his fingers in as deep as they could go, drawing forth a shudder and hard jerk of the swordsman’s hips before he pulled back and inserted a third. While working his fingers into the increasingly pliant flesh he moved his other hand and grabbed Zoro’s left hip to help keep the man still. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back, the blonde wanted to push in desperately and grit his teeth as he continued to spread the pirate open wider. Hed knew better than to be careless as this stage of the game. When Sanji pulled all his fingers free Zoro gave a hollow groan when disappoint briefly flooded over his senses, but as soon as it came excitement shot through his nerves and bubbled up in his stomach. And it was exactly as he knew it would be when he felt the wet head of the Sanji’s cock press against his slicked hole-a lot. 

Zoro dragged in a deep intake of air as he relaxed his lower half, fingers flexing from where he still stood on his arms against the wall, head still angled down and resting on his forearms. The pressure of the chef’s dick increased as it pushed forward, one hand on his left hip gripping the protruding bone tight as Zoro’s ass hole was forced to flower open around the girth of the blonde’s dick. A shudder rippled up Zoro’s back, eliciting a soft gasp to pass his lips as he was spread open wide, each inch of the blonde’s cock rubbing and pushing against his tender flesh. A strangled groan of carnal pleasure creaked passed the blonde’s clenched teeth as he pushed his hips forward, watching his cock disappear into the twitching, clenching muscles of the swordsman pirate’s ass hole. It felt so fucking good, so tight and warm, amazing as it stroked the length of his dick. Even though the pirate concentrated on his upper body his ass was amazing. When he was in deep enough the chef moved his hand from guiding his cock to grip the pirate's other hip.

“Oh, Zoro,” Sanji moaned breathlessly when his teeth finally parted. Leaning forward the blonde inhaled that foreign scent that had caught his attention earlier and licked at the shine of sweat that was collecting on the man’s upper  
back, drawing out a shudder and twitching reaction around his dick, which beckoned a strained hiss from his lips as he pushed deeper inside. 

“C-cook, this torture, please,” Zoro panted, the sounds of his words wet and twisted in need as he strained to look over his shoulder, faced flushed in pleasure as his eyes glimmered with water. The look of lust and pleasure that flush the blonde’s face made Zoro's heart flutter and his cock throb in want as the chef grinned, exposing the whites of his teeth despite how his puffing breath mimicked the pirate’s.

“Desperate, ne?” Sanji asked and a shock of arousal coursed through Zoro’s system when he saw the way the chef’s eyes suddenly razor-focused on him. In one swift, quick motion the blonde’s hands tightened fiercely on his hips as the cook fixed predatory eyes on the man under him while his hips snapped forward. He slammed himself the rest of the way in, rubbing hard against that sweet spot along the way, which made Zoro’s head turn and snap back with a panted shout, his back bowing as he jerked against the wall with a sudden, unexpected explosion of orgasm. Cum spurted from the head of his cock, hitting the wall as a powerful tremor worked through the thick muscles of his burly body. A low groan oozed from the chef’s mouth as he tensed against the man’s powerful, sensually curved back as his hands tightened on the swordsman's hips while he fought to resist the delicious way the muscles of Zoro's hole squeezed and massaged his cock. After a few tense seconds, the pirate relaxed and Sanji was able to collect himself before he slid his hands from Zoro’s hips. His right hand splayed over the swordsman’s pubis while his left reached down and gripped the pirate’s softening dick. 

“Oooh~ So that was good enough for you, eh? You really must have been havin’ a dry spell,” Sanji lilted luridly while Zoro sought to recover his breath before giving a small grunt. 

“Couldn’t, help it,” he panted, and the cook grinned. It felt so fucking amazing, gripped by the tight heat of Zoro’s body. He really wanted to move, but he wanted to make sure the pirate’s body was ready for it. After a brief moment, the swordsman gave an indignant grunt and thrust his ass back against him, tearing a short grunt from the blonde who decided to immediately start massaging the pirate’s prick. 

“You’re really, something else,” Zoro grunted, and Sanji grinned as he chuckled, enjoying the way the pirate’s ass hole started to twitch around him as his cock started to firm up in his fingers. “D-dammit, that’s sensitive!” he added with a hiss and the chef grinned perversely. 

“Yeah, I know how it is to get fondled here right after cumming. It feels so fucking good it almost hurts, right?” Sanji asked, and Zoro shuddered as he pressed back against the chef, pushing his cock in just a little deeper with a low, oozing groan.

“Cook,” the sound of that pet name was soft and labored, distorted by another low, drawn-out moan as the cock in his fingers twitched and swelled until it was hard in his grip. Sanji grinned, his heart fluttering as he pressed kisses to the man’s back again. 

“You’ve got such a great body,” Sanji complimented as he leaned more over Zoro again and slid his hands up the clenched muscles of the swordsman’s torso before reaching his chest and grabbing the thick muscles of his pectorals. A grunt hit the back of Zoro’s throat as Sanji chuckled and kissed the bottom side of his neck, his fingers sliding across the expansive muscles before circling around and pinching those sinful little nipples. A small grunt hit the back of Zoro’s throat as his chest unconsciously pressed harder against his fingers and the blonde smiled as he pressed his lips to the man’s shoulder and rotated his hips against the swordsman's as. A groan vibrated from the back of Zoro’s throat when the cook’s dick meagerly rubbed against his sweet spot, teasing as it induced another unconscious twitch of his hips and bowing his back. 

“Dammit! Don’t tease me, shitty cook!” Zoro growled, his words labored and wet as the blonde took that moment to pinch and roll his nipples, drawing forth a breathless gasp as his cock started to leak down to the floor again.

“Boy, you really got a water faucet down there, don’t you? Must be a healthy sonofabitch,” Sanji said with a chuckle, which drew a growl from the swordsman that he couldn’t help but relish when it was that low, rumble of a voice that had so enticed him earlier.

“Sh-shut up,” Zoro ground out, and the blonde’s grin grew. All of it, so new and exciting. Zoro had been right, it was his newness that was exciting. Leaning back to balance properly on his feet, Sanji slid his hands down to Zoro’s hips and drew his hips back, sliding his cock through the tight heat of Zoro’s ass hole, drawing pleasured groans from both before he slid back in, fast but controlled, which drew a louder groan of pleasure from the swordsman as the puckered ring of muscles clenches around him when he rubbed that sweet spot deep inside. Sanji groaned in pleasure as a shudder worked through his frame.

“Faster,” Zoro grumbled in between pants, and the blonde felt lust swell his cock further in pleasure as desire coursed through his blood. Pulling his hips back he did not wait and he thrust his cock back in, hard, drawing forth a loud moan from the bulky man below him who thrust back against his dick to try and meet him. 

“There!” Zoro rasped, and the blonde groaned, it felt so fucking amazing, so good to rub his prick into the swordsman’s pliant, wanting body. Making sure to keep the angle that Zoro found most pleasurable Sanji picked up pace, setting into a fast rhythm as he pumped his cock in and out of the wet, sucking hole in front of him, enjoying the pleasure that shocked through his system with each back and forward slide while indulging in the visual way Zoro’s muscles quivered and shook with each thrust, how his hips jerked and his back muscles tensed beautifully on each forward thrust. It was amazing, to have such a strong, powerful guy most would never think would want to be fucked, being impaled on his cock and demanding for it. Sanji moaned, his voice and Zoro’s mixing together into a heady melody as they moved together, cock sliding in on each thrust as the swordsman’s body bounced with each move. 

“Anyone ever tell you,” Sanji leaned over and panted as he continued the rough and fast beat of his hips, taking a great deal of pride in the way Zoro moaned and moved against him, seeking hungrily for the return of his cock. “You’ve gone one hell of a sexy bod?” he asked, and Zoro gave a dangerous, greedy growl in response. Pleasure coursed through his body, the animalistic response urging him to thrust harder, faster. 

“Cook!” Zoro cried, moans spilling without hindrance from his mouth as shudders began to work through every muscle in his body, his cock twitching and drooling heavily as orgasm neared. He could feel it, the way Zoro’s body clenched and quivered around his cock made his blood boil hotter and more wild as he thrust faster, chasing after the orgasm he felt about to blow; he was so close, and he knew the pirate was too. Zoro gasped, a shout rocketing from his lips when one last hard strike against his prostate shot a powerful spark, a torrent of pleasure through his nervous system, forcing his cock to eject a harsh and thick stream of cum from his bouncing cock as every muscle in his body tightened. The sudden application of pleasure around his already sensitive, twitching cock throttled the blonde’s senses as he slammed his cock into Zoro's hole hard and sunk his teeth into the muscle behind the swordsman’s left shoulder. Another gasp tore from Zoro's throat as tensed, orgasm slamming through the confined space of his body as his cock shot a thick gush of cum into the swordsman’s twitching, spasming hole. Both men remained frozen for a long moment, panting for breath as tension seized upon every muscle fiber and nerve ending. Eventually, Sanji was able to relax the muscles in his jaw and he pulled from the surprisingly deep bite mark he’d left and winced a little as he straightened his back and gently pressed his hand over it without actually letting his palm touch the shallow wound.

“Shit, sorry. I don’t know why the hell I did that,” Sanji said in between deep, calming breaths, which earned him a glare from over the said swordsman’s shoulder.

“Shitty cook,” Zoro grunted as he straightened up, the cook’s soft cock slipping out of him as he did so while the blonde took a couple steps back. The two remained still a moment as they further calmed down, silent as the chef looked over Zoro’s impressive form. He definitely was someone who would be called a perfect physical specimen, the alpha male, but there was such an alluring, soft, expressive curve to his back that was almost feminine. Sanji watched, mesmerized by the shape of the pirate’s body, watching how the muscles moved beneath his bronzed skin as he reached down to pick up his pants, still around only one ankle before shoving his other leg back in and working them up over sweat-damp skin.

“Well, does that settle up my debt?” Zoro asked, his deep voice a rumbling, attractive baritone. Sanji blinked before he grinned and shrugged as he tucked his dick back into his pants. Damn, his clothes were sticking to him and his face was all sweaty. 

“Yeah, can’t guarantee about your captain though. I’ll talk to Zeff and see if I can get it lowered,” Sanji explained and Zoro turned, a cocky, off-kilter smirk curving his lips and exposing his teeth as he eyed the cook, onyx gaze filled with mirth.

“You never had the power to actually get rid of the year debt, did you? You liar,” Zoro commented, and the blonde gave a toothy, Cheshire like grin as he shrugged and then slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

“Hey, I got sway, especially with the old geezer. I’ll see what I can do,” he defended, though it was clear his earlier absolute declaration that he could get rid of Luffy’s debt had not actually been absolute. Zoro chuckled as he bent down and balanced on one foot briefly to pick up his shirt before he yanked it on and down his chest, hiding that wonderfully ample bosom. Sanji was actually a bit disappointed. He should have spent more time with them. Zoro picked up his swords from a couple feet away where he must have put them when he had been mopping and slid them home at his hip. He turned a grin toward the chef.

“All right then, pervy cook. I’ll be leaving it to you. Don’t let me down, else you won’t be getting any more of me,” he declared, and the blonde quirked his swirled brow.

“Eh? You’ll be gone once his debt’s done. What, you coming back?” Sanji asked, and Zoro’s grin became knowing.

“Nah, I just know your future,” Zoro informed before walking up to the cook and then passed him to exit the storeroom. Sanji stared, confusion upon his features as he turned and watched the swordsman walk out passed him.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”


End file.
